


Henry Mills

by wingedlioness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedlioness/pseuds/wingedlioness
Summary: s5a drabble challenge, all from Henry's POV.





	1. 5x01

As he rounded the corner, Henry couldn’t stop the huge grin from breaking out. Sure, his mom had become the Dark One and was who knows where. And he was about to break out his crazy, evil aunt in order to get her to take them to his mom but he was doing it with _Captain freaking Hook._

Captain Hook sought _him_ out to launch this rescue mission. Not only that but he had readily accepted Henry’s plan. 

He really hoped this will work because otherwise his mother would kill them. If Zelena didn’t do it for her first.


	2. 5x02

Henry’s throat was dry. He didn’t understand it. He’d had like 3 Cokes but he just couldn’t figure it out. He also couldn’t stop staring at the girl by the jukebox. She was pretty. Really pretty. He wondered if she was confused by this new realm. Maybe he should go talk to her. After all, he’s from this realm. He could…help, or something. And he’s a writer, not even that but the Author. And just saved everyone from a badly written alternate dimension. So that’s gotta be cool, right?

He should just go over and talk to her. He even has some quarters in his pocket for the jukebox…


	3. 5x03

He should not have to be in school right now.

Henry looked longingly out the window as the substitute teacher droned on about proofs or angles or something. Out beyond the trees were the people of Camelot. Sure, his adoptive Mom was the Evil Queen from the Enchanted Forest and Mom was the lost princess of the same now turned Dark One but seriously, _**Camelot**_. Excalibur and Arthur and Merlin ~~ _and Violet_~~ and knights and legends, all just waiting out there for him!

Did he even really need school anymore? He was the Author after all, shouldn’t that come with _some_ perks?

A knock on the classroom door pulled him from his moping and he turned to lock eyes with… _Violet_.

“Everyone, since we have new visitors in town, we’ve invited all the children to join the appropriate classrooms as a way to learn about our world while they’re here…”

Henry tuned the teacher out again, unable to stop the heat rising to his face as he shot Violet a shy smile.


	4. 5x04

Seriously, Killian? He had to _saunter_ to go hide? Thank god Violet’s arrival interrupted the interrogation.  
Henry was sure his last meal was going to come back out to say hi as she opened the door. People that used the butterfly metaphor must’ve never seen a butterfly because his stomach felt like it was full of thrashing eels.

He was quite proud of the way he managed to sound cool and purposeful even as his throat grew tight and fluttery. 

“I hope you’re ready to get your heart racing.”

As Violet grabbed his hand and pulled him from the stables, he was pretty sure his heart was now racing as fast as it possibly could. Whatever was going on, maybe it was worth the torture his body was putting him through.


	5. 5x05

Henry had never been so relieved to see Granny’s lasagna in his life. He had been afraid one of their group would’ve snuck off to eat at the diner after days of Camelot feasting. 

He wondered when Violet would see that note. Would she be excited? Would she be confused? Would…focus, Henry. Focus.

Mysterious stranger, be yourself, mysterious strange, be yourself. 

Alright. He could do this. Candlelit dinner, good music (man was he glad Granny had a very sturdy jukebox), now he just needed conversation. Her smile just made it so hard to think sometimes. And the way her eyes sparkled when - focus, dammit. She’d be here any moment.


	6. 5x06

He couldn’t bring himself to answer Violet’s text. How could Mom do that? How could she tear out someone’s heart? How could she use Violet to break _his_ heart?  
Does she still have it? Does Violet really like him, or was she just told to?

Henry flopped on his bed, fighting down the bile his stomach churned up.   
A day that had been so good, had included Operation Cobra, had included not just a smile from Violet but a _kiss…_

Ruined. 

The worst thing about all this is…all he could think was this was not his mother. His mom would never ever do anything to hurt him. Particularly not to save herself. He wouldn’t believe that. He couldn’t believe that. 

And maybe, if he managed to sleep, he would get up in the morning and convince Mom that they needed to save her. He’d go rogue with Killian again if he had to. But he was bringing his mother back.


	7. 5x07

Camelot sucked. 

The _legendary_ King Arthur was an as- jerk with a broken blade. The kingdom itself made out of magic. Mom was obsessively making dream-catchers instead of sleeping. And Mom was trying to keep tabs on his deranged, pregnant-with-her-boyfriend’s-child aunt. Grandpa and Grandma were nervous wrecks between being duped by Arthur and the inability to help his mom (although he had a feeling Grandpa was also more than a little disappointed about not being a Knight of the Round Table anymore). The sweetest girl he’d ever met in his life wanted nothing to do with him. 

And now his iPod was dead.

Camelot ** _sucked_**.


	8. 5x08 pt. 1

“Alright lad.”

Henry glanced up to see Hook leaning against his doorway.

“What precisely is involved in obtaining a ‘picket fence life’?” 

“A…what?”

“Your mother, she mentioned wanting a 'picket fence life’ back home. What do we need to do that?”

 _His mom asked for that? I mean, he knew they were serious and seriously together but she was actually asking for them to live together? This was huge. This was…_ ** _awesome_**.

Henry grinned widely at Hook, "it means…it means a house, a yard, two kids, a dog, and growing old together.”

“Does it now?”

He was pretty sure Hook’s smile couldn’t get any bigger. 

“And what are your thoughts on this, Henry?”

“I think,” Henry pulled the Storybrooke Mirror from his bag. “I think it means we start here. And come up with a code name.”

_And maybe he should start trying out 'Dad’…_


	9. 5x08 pt.2

He was looking at the Original Flame. Like, the fire that _Prometheus_ stole to give to mankind. Henry had thought he would be inured to stories and fairytales being true by now but holy crap this was Prometheus and ancient gods and just wow. And his mom was the most powerful magic user, more powerful than Merlin because _she_ could reignite the spark. This was the Coolest.Thing. Ever. 

He concentrated on memorizing every detail, this moment needed to be preserved forever. The flame was so bright and pure, Excalibur was about to be reunited–

“He’s bleeding!” 

Hook was collapsed in front of him, his neck, there was so much blood, just, so much blood.

Henry was vaguely aware of the panicked voice of his grandpa next to him, holding Hook’s head still. His mom’s heartbroken, terrified sobs as she argued with everyone. How could they not want her to save him? How could he handle losing another father? But she couldn’t give in to the darkness, she couldn’t, she wouldn’t…

But, Killian–


	10. 5x10

Henry opened the door gingerly, trying to not ring the bell.

Ding ding ding

Dam- _darn_ it. 

“Uh, hello?”

Sure, he knew Belle was with Grandma and Grandpa but Grandpa had gone off somewhere. That and maybe Killian was fooling them all and wanted something from Gold’s shop. Just to be sure…

“Grandpa?”

No answer, only a squeaky floor. 

“Um, Killian?”

Well, now that he was done talking to himself, time to get what he came for.   
He grabbed the locator potion and made to head out. He paused. Henry stared at the vial for a moment. She had sought him out, she had sought out help. She wasn’t trying to use magic herself, she wasn’t doing this on her own. so maybe…

Henry crossed back to the safe decisively and grabbed the bottle of squid ink. He believed in her.


End file.
